dr_rainer_winklerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dr rainer Winkler Wiki
Dr. Rainer Winkler Wiki Herzlich willkommen im Dr. Winkler Wiki! ☀'Drache Offiziell bzw. Drachenlord oder Drachen lord '(bürgerlich Rainer Winkler, * 2. August 1989 in Neustadt an der Aisch) Diese Seite befindet sich noch im Aufbau. Bitte trage dazu bei, das Wiki zu erweitern. Meddl on und Sayonara!! 187 __TOC__ Nebencharaktere: Vater Rudi (Rudolf Winkler - 04.07.1953 - 03.07.2011) : is etzala dot aller! Ferd Blu (1988-2017) Mutter Rita, Schwester Ramona, Hamster Namenlos Dr. Winkler sieht die Welt anders Dr. Rainer Winkler - seinen Fans auch als Drachenlord, oder neuerdings auch nur als Drache bekannt - hat fast alles erreicht. Tausende Abonnenten auf Youtube vergöttern ihn, er verdient tausende Euro auf Younow und reißt sich tagtäglich den Arsch auf. Jedoch nur, wenn er nicht als selbstständiger Schichtarbeiter für 10-50€/Stunde tätig ist. Nun geht er in seiner wertvollen freien Zeit noch einen Schritt weiter: Er wendet sich der Wissenschaft zu. Mit gewagten, aber zweifelsfrei richtigen Thesen wirft er alles über Bord, was die Wissenschaft bis jetzt als Stand der Dinge angesehen hat. Er räumt auf mit Klischees und katapultiert die Welt der Wissenschaft auf eine neue Ebene. Dieses Wiki beschäftigt sich mit den Vorstößen von Dr. Winkler in den Bereichen Naturwissenschaft und Sprachwissenschaft - hier ganz speziell bezüglich Lyrik und Prosa. Bahnbrechende Forschungsergebnisse Seine Abhandlungen teilt Dr. Rainer Winkler hauptsächlich über seinen Youtube-Kanal oder gelegenlich im Younow-Schdriem mit, einige Beispiele hierfür sind: * ,,Tiere kriegen ihren Namen von ihrer biologischen Mutter, und Menschen verstehen diesen nicht, weil sie deren Sprache nicht sprechen.´´ Diese Prämisse in Bereichen der theoretischen Philosophie, verdeutlicht die intellektuelle Nähe zum österreichischen Philosophen Ludwig Wittgenstein. * Er bezweifelt dass Wahlen mit mehr als 10 aktiven Wählern Sinn machen, da sie seiner Meinung nach zu leicht zu fälschen sind. * Der Hauptakteur in der US-Spionageaffäre ist die CSI, nicht die NSA. * Die NASA ist der Experte im Knacken von Passwörtern. * Deutschland hat sich im 2. Weltkrieg lediglich verteidigt. * Die Entdeckung der "Deutschn Tarandl" (auf seinem Grundstück) * Die Auswirkungen von Nuklearwaffen und deren wahre Sprengwirkung * Die Nichtexistenz von Drachen konnte nie bewiesen werden. Weswegen es Drachen geben muss. Wenn es auch nur in der Phantasie ist. * Zähne müssen nur geputzt werden, wenn sie schmerzen. Dies verspricht Linderung der Schmerzen. Dazu kommen noch viele weitere spannende Erkenntnisse im Bereich, Physik, Philosophie, Kryptozoologie und Biologie! * Abhandlung über amerikanische Ureinwohner * Entwicklung der Programmiersprache HDML * Wasser benötigt Nahrung, um zu wachsen * Die Haut ist kein Organ * Die Anatomie der oberkieferlosen Säugetieren * Hass ist keine Emotion * Hater sind Terroristen * Neue Rechtschreibreform nach Dr. Winkler * Abhandlung über bessere Beleidigungen * Selbstständige Schichtarbeit trotz YouTube-Fame, Neuregelungen im Arbeitsrecht * Ernährungswissenschaften * Entdeckung der Griselkrätze * Regenbogenschaf ist die Wurzel allen Übels * Die Deutsche Bahn ist ein Haider-Verein * Abhandlung über bessere Prostatamassagen * Abhandlung über Kampfsport * Kunstanalyse: Meddl * Politikwissenschaften * Autosteuer * Lyrik und Prosa von Dr. Winkler * Liebesleben/theoreddische Sexualkunde * "Sei eine Mettwurst - Eine Mettwurst ist Streichbar" - Dr. Winkler - Revolution des Denkens Qualifikationen Dr. Dr. h.c. M.A Winkler erhielt wegen seiner bahnbrechenden Forschungsergebnissen bereits die folgende Titel (wurden ihm einfach verliehen, weil er bereits voll lange in dem Bereich unterwegs ist) und Auszeichnungen. * Mediendesigner (M.A.) * Philosophie (Dr. h. c.) * Psychologe (Dr.) * Virologe * Literatur (Ausgezeichnet mit dem Grimm Preis in der Kategorie Mett) * Pulitzer Preis für "Der letzte Drachenlord" * Biochemie (Sexuelle Erfahrungen nicht nötig) * Elektrotechnik (Nobelpreisträger für die Winklersche Kabelführung) * Biologie (u.a. erfolgreiche Insektenzucht in der Drachenschanze) * Niedrigster Schufa-Score in Emskirchen * Mikrobiologie (u.a. Zucht von Schimmelpilzen und Micro penis) * Emskirchner Redneckpreis für Wohltätiges Engagement * Leiter des Sprachwissenschaftlichen Promotionskollegs Emskirchen; Schwerpunkte: Italienisch und Japanisch * Multilinguist (Spricht fließend Jabbanisch, Halienisch und sogar ein wenig Englisch) * Webdisein (betrieb mehrere erfolgreiche Webseits auf Basis der seiner entwickelten Websprache HDML) Game of Drolls Die Serie "Game of Drolls" beschäftigt sich mit dem Privatleben, Werdegang und Auf-und Abstieg der "Figur" Rainer Winkler siehe: http://mussmanwissen.mwzip.com/wiki/Game_of_Trolls "Drachenkunst" - FanBilder & Kunst mit und über Dr. Winkler Bekannt ist, dass Dr. Winkler eine bemerkenswerte "Ausstrahlung" auf seine Mitmenschen hat. Für viele fungiert er als Muse, Liebesgott und Seggsschreiben-Partner. Eine Übersicht gesammelter Werke von Fans (30% Haider, 70% Fans) findet sich hier hier https://archive.is/y7sVZ Werdegang Dr. Winkler nach Experimenten mit Meddlsäure Dr. Rainer Winkler (bürgerlicher Name Drachenlord; * 2. August 1989 in Neustadt an der Aisch) ist ein in Franken ansässiger Metaler (umgangssprachlich "Meddler") und Wissenschaftler, der sich durch seine bahnbrechenden Ansichten auszeichnet. Über diverse Social-Media-Plattformen teilt er seine neuesten Forschungsergebnisse mit der Welt. Dr. Winkler thematisiert in seinen Werken vor allem die Bereiche Musik (insbesondere Metal), Politik (wobei er hier sein enormes Wissen bereits unter Beweis gestellt hat) und sexuelle Aufklärung. Nach Abbruch seiner Sonderschule promovierte Herr Winkler an der Altschauerburg-Universität in verschiedenen Fachbereichen, unter anderem Mikrobiologie, Geisteswissenschaften und Seksualkunde. Seit seiner Promotion ist er in der Forschung tätig. Die meisten Abhandlungen werden in seinem Lusttempel, welcher sich irgendwo in Mittelfranken befindet, aufgenommen. Der Drachenlord muss sich nicht über das politische Weltgeschehen informieren, er versteht und ergreift es in seiner Gesamtheit alleine durch Nachdenken. Die von ihm verfassten Texte beachten die Winklersche Rechtschreibreform, sodass er in kürzester Zeit die deutsche Sprache auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Aufgrund dieser Tatsachen und auch seiner kognitiven Überlegenheit bringt er die Wissenschaftswelt in Aufruhr. Zudem bezeichnet er sich aufgrund seines enormen Wissens und seiner hohen Intelligenz, sowie seiner besonderen kognitiven Fähigkeiten als "neue Art Mensch". Sein Penis ist 16-17 cm lang. Dr. Winkler betrieb schon in jungen Jahren Kampfsport, berüchtigt für seine Kicks. Seine sportliche Affinität übte er länger als jeder andere in seinen "Drache läuft"-Videos aus. Dies war ihm jedoch ein zu einfacher Weg - Dr. Winkler wechselte zum Radfahren. Bei beiden Sportarten schnauft er gut und gerne mal 60 km/h. Autobiografisches * "Ich bin erstens ein Kerl (soll nicht sexistisch sein). Zweitens 1,96 Groß und sehe nicht nur aus wie ein Bär sondern bin auch so Stark wie einer. wehr sollte mich also vergewaltigen?" * "Der DrachenBarde Ist ein Mann der Einst schlecht Behandelt wurde und sich zu jener Zeit schwor der Welt Harmonie zu schenken." * "Ich bin ein nichts ich bin weder eine Brümtheit noch sonst etwas in dem vergleich deswegen hat meine aussage keinerlei Gewicht. Ich habe keinerlei Interessen an Intervieus da nicht ich es bin der zählt sondern meine Zuschauer ohne die ich nichts machen könnte und ohne die nichts laufen würde. Für mich zählt nur eines ich will die Welt verbessern und verändern ich will das alle Menschen aufwachen da meiner Meinung nach die Welt nur vernichtet werde wird weil die Menschen Dauernt streiten Akzebtanz ist besser als Vernichtung das zumindest ist meine Meinung." 1996 - 2005 - Rechtsradikalische Phase Als Rainer ca. 7 Jahre alt war, so sagte er selbst, wurde er von einem Nachbarn (Familie Ritter)mit Rechtsrock konfrontiert und hineingeführt. Seine erste Band die ihm sein Nachbar nähergelegt hatte war die Rechtsrock Band Landser. Erst später im Jahre 2004 - 2005 konnte sich Rainer von der rechtsradikalen Gruppe lösen und fand im Meddl ein neues Zuhause, wo es auch Brüderlichkeit und Kamaradschaftlichkeit gab. Der Übergang war fließend. * In einem Video behauptete er einmal, dass er mit sieben Jahren Landser mit einem Nachbarn gehört habe und danach in die rechte Schiene gerutscht sei. * In einem Younow-Stream sagte er, dass er erst 2004 - 2005 zum Meddl "Meddl hab ich vor 10 Jahren entdeckt" gekommen wäre. Diese Quellen müssen noch erschlossen werden, der Text überschrieben und die Quellen verlinkt werden Hobbys Was der Lord sonst so neben seiner stressigen Tätigkeit als Youtuber und Younower macht * Quantenmechanik, aber leider nur nebensächlich * Astrophysik (Schwarze Meterie) * Bücher schreiben * Literatur/Lesen (z.b. Scheigsbiers Hamlet) * Headbangen * Mettlieferand * Brunzn (gemeinsam und gegenseitig auf Metalkutten urinieren) * Bedürftigen helfen * Schimmel übersprühen * Seggsschreibne * Die Brügel nausschmaßen * Fressen * Scheißen * Wichsne * Pennen * Kontakt zu Mullen aufbauen * Tiere pflegen (Katzen, Pferde, Hamster) * Rumschreien * Bornhab * In Lets plays versagen und sich von den Charakteren ärgern lassen bis er kocht. Liebesleben Hauptartikel Liebesleben/theoreddische Sexualkunde oder Dr._Winkler_Wiki#Dr._Winkler_.26_die_Liebe Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Dr. Rainer Winkler Bi neugierig ist. Seine Erfahrungen mit Männer liegen jedoch schon einige Jahre zurück. Er mag an sich besonders seine "strammen Waden". Frauen die er die letzten Monate hatten waren: * MetalPrincess & Windsbraut (Jan. 2014) * Ariella aka Ängelchen * Engelchen * Erdbeerchen (welcher er sogar einen Heiradsandrach gemacht hat) * Blaubeerchen * Mäuschen * Colabeerchen * Abhandlung über Dr. Winklers Liebesleben von einem seiner unzähligen Fans * Clementine etzala Sein Labor und typische Merkmale einer Abhandlung Dr. Winkler und sein Labor zeichnet sich durch folgende Merkmale aus: * Die Verkabelung seiner wissenschaftlichen Apparaturen im Haus findet über Löcher in Türen statt. * Er hatte nur ein bis maximal zwei T-Shirts, bis er durch einen Großeinkauf bei EMP mehrfach in XXXXXXL ausgestattet wurde. * Er erschuf und verwendet die Winklersche Rechtschreibreform, z.B. Ferienhütte statt Verhütung. * Er kündigt Projekte an, realisiert aber kaum eines davon, da die Quantenmechanik noch nicht so weit ist. * Wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlt, veröffentlicht er desöfteren Videos, in denen er sich rechtfertigt. (Siehe auch Politikvideo des Drachenlords) Internetauftritte Sein erstes Forum - Drachenbarde Youtube Instargram Younow (inkl. Haidertool) Pseudonyme Hauptsächlich verwendet er als Pseudonym "Drachenlord1510". Die Zahl 151 (Anzahl der damaligen Pokemon) ist die einzige Zahl, die sich der Drachenlord merken kann, deswegen verwendet er 151 und die 0 (Anzahl der fertig gestellten Brojeggde) als Pseudonym. Weitere Pseudonyme in Erscheinung: * Drachenbarde * Dr. Achenlord (selbstständiger Schichtarbeiter) * Rechenlord: Wegen seiner Begabung für Zahlen. * Drache: Dr. Winkler versucht seit Jahren Drachen mittels Doppelhelixzipkomprimierung zu züchten. * Lügenlord: Wissenschaftskollegen wie Dr. Regenbogenschaf bezeichneten ihn oft als Lügner, weil sie seine bahnbrechenden Forschungen nicht mit ihrem Beschränkten Intellekt fassen konnten. * Lustlord: Dr. Winkler erforscht alle Facetten des Lebens, dazu gehört auch die Sexualität * Youtube (Hauptplattform) Youtube Präsenz des Drachenlords * Bummsdi * Speckbeppo * Quallemann * Arsch Eimer * Schweine Eimer * Rainerle Beeinflusst durch Dr. Winkler ist von vielen Wissenschaftlern und Prominenten beeinflusst worden, was man an seinen Werken ganz klar erkennt. Besonders hervorzuheben sind hierbei bekannte Youtuber aus dem deutschsprachigem Raum, wie zum Beispiel "Unge". Bei diesem handelt es sich um einen Minecraft-Lets player dessen Zielgruppe bei durchschnittlich 12 Jahren liegt. Im Privatleben * Ordnung und Hygiene hat er von den Ludolfs übernommen.1 * der kulinarische Lehrer des Dr. Winkler war CreeperDarkos * Das Heimwerken hat ihm Tim Taylor beigebracht. Leider hat er keinen Al In der Wissenschaft * die allgemeine Naturwissenschaft hat er in der Schule des Axel Stoll gelernt. Mit Auszeichnung. Er wurde von Dr. Stoll immer "Keiner" genannt. ("Wer weiß das? ... Wieder Keiner!") * Psychologie hat er in einem Abend-VHS-Kurs bei Metzgereifachangestellte S. Alami gelernt. Leider hatte Dr. Winkler keine Zeit für den Besuch des Kurses und hat als Ersatz die Zusammenfassung einer Domian-Folge auf dem Internet geladen und irgendwo auf der Festplatte gespeichert. Das Durchlesen dieser einen DINA4-Seite ist für das dritte Quartal 2018 geplant. * Steuerpolitik hat er bei Hoeneß gelernt * Politik von Fert Blu Studien Universalgelehrter Dr. Winkler ist möglicherweise der einzige Universalgelehrte unserer Zeit. Sein fundierter Wissensschatz umfasst, ist aber nicht limitiert auf, Rechtswesen, Medizin (Dr. Winkler fand heraus, dass die Haut kein Organ ist), Wirtschaftswissenschaften, Physik (mit der Quantenphysik beschäftigt er sich jedoch nur hobbymäßig), alle Bereiche der EDV und Telekommunikation, Sport, Psychologie (Dr. Winkler revolutionierte beispielsweise unser Verständnis des Begriffs "IQ"), Sprachen (er ist Experte für Englisch, asiatische Sprachen und Deutsch, vgl. Winklersche Rechtschreibreform), Geschichte, Geographie und, obwohl er sich dafür eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessiert, Politik (hier besonders Wahlen, Systemtheorie, internationale Beziehungen und die politischen Systeme der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und der Bundesrepublik Deutschland). Darüber hinaus gilt Dr. Winkler als großer Kunstfreund und begnadeter Koch. Umgang mit Kritikern Dr. Rainer Winklers Bannhammer. Wohl eines seiner meist genutzten Werkzeuge. Aufgrund seiner unbestrittenen Unfehlbarkeit reagiert der Dr. Winkler leicht gereizt, wenn man ihn kritisiert. Unter anderem kann es leicht zu Spannungen kommen, wenn man die Rechtschreibung vernachlässigt, oder nachfrägt, wann eine neue Abhandlung veröffentlicht wird. Derlei Äußerungen kann zur Folge haben, dass der betreffende Nutzer auf seiner Seite von ihm gebannt wird. Auf die Frage, wie er zu Kritik an seinen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten stehe, antwortete Dr. Winkler einmal sinngemäß, es interessieren ihn nicht, "was auf Wikipedia steht und was 500sic? Wissenschaftler sagen", da seine Meinungen seine Meinung bleibe. Schon nur auf Twidder sollen über 2000 User dem mächtigen Bannhammer zum Opfer gefallen sein. Tendenz steigend. Einschnitte, Missgönung seines Erfolgs Aufgrund des weltweiten Einfluss von Dr. Winklers Laiv Strims auf Junau hat sich die Häider-Bewegung einen Konter ausgedacht, an dem Dr. Rainer Winkli bis heute noch arbeitet. Digge Fedde Anzeigen sind Raus, aber der Stream strömt weiter Richtung Unwissenheit. Indem die Häider seinen Stream geschickt umgehen (mit Technologien die nur die Passwort-Knack-Experten der NASA kennen) so die Clicks für Dr. Winklers Junau Aggound und berauben ihn seiner Einnahmen. Man schätzt Verluste im 6-Stelligen Bereich. Aus diesem Grund benötigt Dr. Winkler etwas länger als für den üblichen LvL. 1 Häider Ban. Erfolge sind dennoch zu erwarten und unausweichlich, aufgrund der #unbesiegt (unbesiegbarkeit) des Dr. Winklis. Dr. Winklers Priorität ist es, die Welt von Kaschpern, Unwissenden und Törischdän zu befreien. Hier der Gegenstand Dr. Winklers intensiver Bemühungen - das Wärkzäug der Drolle: https://weinerrinkler.github.io/ Besondere Ereignisse Inzwischen hat sein Youtubekanal die 91.600 Abonenntengrenze geknackt. Durch seine steigende Reichweite wird auch der Bekanntheitsgrad und der nicht zu vernachlässigende Einfluss auf Heranwachsende des Dr. Winklers immer größer. Januar 2014 Windsbraut-Affaire * gescheiterte Liebe mit MetalPrincess und Windsbraut * Erste Massenanzeige gegen zahlreiche Haiter-Ringe Öffentliche Rezensionen * Es erscheinen erstmals Zitate (Internet-Memes auf Facebook) der konzentrierten Weisheiten des Doktors in der Öffentlichkeit * Somit werden seine revolutionären Weltanschauungen und Thesen breit in der Öffentlichkeit diskutiert * Durch Missverständnisse und "Uhrheberrechtsverletzungen" gab es Vorwürfe des "Idänditätsdiebstals" und "RUF MORTs" Februar 2014 Drachenlord schmeißt die Brügel raus * Ursache: Eine anonyme Person rief die Schwester des Herrn Winklers mit einer BC-Kombjudastimme an. * Gilt als das erste Video des Wissenschaftlers, welches eine größere Resonanz erfuhr April 2014 * Dr. R. Winkler lehnt alle Interviewanfragen ab, weil er gesundheitliche Schäden für sich und andere durch seine dadurch steigende Popularität fürchtet. Mai 2014 Abhandlung über Politik * Ergebnis: NSA = CSI * In Deutschland gibt es nur zwei Parteien * Über Enteignung des ,,zilliardenhohen´´ Vermögens Bill Gates äußert sich der Rainer W. (wie er sich selbst abkürzt) positiv September 2014 Drachenlady Erster und letzte Zusammenarbeit mit Frau Professor Drachenlady * Prof. Dr. Drachenlady beantwortet etliche Fragen * Die Antworten waren alle falsch und Dr. Winkler beendet die Zusammenarbeit Oktober 2014 * Dr. Winkler lässt sein Gesicht als Marke eintragen. Die Eintragung wird jedoch nach kurzer Zeit gelöscht, nachdem die Anmeldegebühr von 2,49 € nach mehrfacher Mahnung nicht eingegangen ist. * Regenbogenschaf lässt sich Dr. Winklers Gesicht als Marke eintragen. * Der zweite Versuch, sein Gesichts als Marke einzutragen, scheitert aufgrund der Voreintragung durch Regenbogenschaf. * Dr. Winkler muss Regenbogenschaf für jedes Video oder Stream mit seinem Gesicht drin Lizenzgebühren zahlen. Dezember 2014 * Zum Aktualisieren von Websites muss die Taste F8 benutzt werden, nicht wie lange von Computerwissenschaftlern vermutet F5 * Dr. Winkler hat einen hohen IQ in vielen speziellen Bereichen März 2015 Dr. Winkler und die Rauchmelderpflicht * Dr. Winkler bekämpft die Unterdrückung des Volkes durch den Staat mit gewaltlosem Widerstand und provoziert den Staat durch das Fehlen eines Rauchmelders in seinen Häusern trotz Rauchmelderpflicht. * Staatskräfte (Feuerwehrleute) rücken an und stürmen das Haus von Dr. Winkler. April 2015 Dr. Winkler geht gegen die Plattform Lachschon.de vor * Dr. Winkler bemerkt, dass die "Lachschon" Webseite nur wegen ihm existiert * Er enttarnt Lachschon als den Dreh- und Angelpunkt seiner Kritiker * Er droht Herrn Mariussic! mit Anwaldsic! * Die Ereignisse dienen als Vorlage für die geplante Serie "BetterCallAlfred" Januar 2016 Regenbogenschaf besiegt * Dr. Winkler besiegte am 25.01.2016 den Haider Regenbogenschaf April 2016 The Rainbow Doge * Die Ergebnisse seiner Forschungen erreichten am 13. April 2016 Amerika 2 * Rainbowdoge, ursprünglich Boneclinks, ein amerikanischer YouTuber wurde auf Dr. Winklers Video aufmerksam * Angespannt von den Theorien konsumierte er fortan mehr Mett, dies screamte er meist live in Form von Reaction-Videos 34 Juli 2016 Rainer vs. Haiders * 02.07.2016: Dr. Winkler streamt mit Rainbowdoge als Guest auf YouNow 5 6 * 06.07.2016: Dr. Winkler streamt mit u.a. Neobiene als Guest auf YouNow 7 8 Reiner radelt * Aufgrund einer Erkrankung (Wasser im Fuß etzadla(Man sieht seine Knöchel nicht mehr) ) bürdet sich Dr. Winkler neben seinen Studien täglich eine Stunde Radfahren, auf dem Hometrainer seiner Mutter, auf * Zur Beweisführung gegen die Haider werden die täglichen Sessions aufgezeichnet, geschnitten, gerendert und hochgeladen * Die Videos kommen anfangs wie angekündigt täglich, nach etwa einer Woche wie bei Dr. Winkler üblich nur noch sporadisch * Voraussichtlich endet das Format unangekündigt in einem Monat Unbekannt Rainer Presley has entered the building In einem atemberaubenden Stream, in der gewohnt hohen Qualidäd von dem Artist formerly known as Drachenlord (aka Drache Offiziell, in gelehrten Kreisen auch als Dr. (Prof. Med.) Winkler) gab er die "Upcoming Events" des Pagan Meddlers und begnadeten Bassisten Rainer Presley bekannt: Festival und Events 2016 - Elvis Winkler has entered the building Zitate Person Dr. Winkler * "Ich bin der Rainer, Rainer mit "ai", ganz wichtig. Und mein Nachname is Winkler." * "Ich bin der Rainer, aber bitte immer 'Drache' oder 'Drachenlord' sagen - Ich möchte nicht mit 'Rainer' angesprochen werden, weil das is komisch, das fühlt sich seltsam an." * "Ich bin 24 bin singel und das einzige mal als ich eine frau nackt neben mir hate war als ich ne Mulle kommen habe lassen der witz daran war das ich nicht mal konnte und umsonst 250 Euro zahlen muste" (30 Jahre ungefiggt) * "Ich bin ned der Drache verdammde Axd" →(zur Erklärung: Rainer hat sich im "Häider Ts" unter falschem Namen "eingeschlischen" wurde aber aufgrund seiner charakteristischen, sexy Stimme sehr schnell entlarvt, worauf er dies entgegnete) * "Bin heute richtig gut drauf, denn die ersten Anzeigen sind bereits raus." * DAS IST GENAU DIE SCHEIßE AUF DIE ICH KEINEN BOCK HAB! * "Ich habe schon mit einigen Youtubern gesprochen...mit ein paar wenigen...eigentlich habe ich nur mit dem Dunklen Parabelritter gequatscht." Famelord hier zu sehen * "Ich hab eigentlich schon einen ziemlich hohen IQ, wenn es um bestimmte Sachen geht" * "Ich hab einen hohen IQ in Stimmenerkennung." * "Viele sagen mir immer das ich schlauer bin als andere" * "Ich habs mit Gimp nei gspeichert" * "Ich glaube ich lebe in einer Realität, die du in deinem ganzen Leben nicht begreifen wirst" * "Ich kann keinen Hass empfinden, mit einer Ausnahme. Also ja, ich kann hass empfinden..." * "Mein Weg ist der Weg, den eigentlich jeder Mensch gehen sollte." Rainer W. 2015 * "Ich hasse Menschen, die andere Menschen hassen." * "Bei Neger versteh ich selber keine Witze... So ich muss mir jetzt erstmal die Hose hochziehn." * "Abba woas will a Hexe mit miar?" (während er im dunklen Wald über's "Blair Witch Project" nachdenkt und sich Mut zuspricht) * "Ich bin immer ein Jahr älter als das Jahr ist." * "Natürlich hab ich keinen Oberkiefer. Nur Krokodile und Vögel haben Oberkiefer." * "Ich bin auch nur irgend ein Typ der Videos macht. Also auch kein berühmter oder so." * "Nazis, Metal, Gema" (Drache über sein Heimatland) * "Das deutsche Volk kann mich mal es spielt keine rolle aus welchem Land aus welcher Rasse oder aus welchem laben man kommt." * "Ich bin gar kein Deutscher, auch wenn das einige schockieren wird. Ich bin zu nem Drittel italiener." * "Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen, das hab ich auch schon 100 Mal gesagt" * "Mich kümmert es nicht wer wo eine rede hält. was Deutschland mit Rasismus Nazionalsozialismus am Hut hat oder hatte interessiert mich auch nicht." * "Ich werd irgendwann mal was machen." * "Ich bin ziemlich faul gwesen in der letzten Zeit." * "Morgen erst um 11 aufstehen, ich stehe um 10 auf, ne um 9, Quatsch um 8." * "Nächste Spiel ist Outlast (...) Ich weiß es net genau, ich kann euch dazu leider überhaupt nichts sagen, ich hab keine Ahnung." * "Es ist ein Wirt das mich ein Rapper Dissen will." * "Insekten hab ich beim Inder probiert" * "Ich hab keinen Glauben, aber es gibt doch keinen Grund, warum ich Weihnachten nicht toll finden sollte. Dasselbe mit Halloween - Ihr wisst schon, dass das ursprünglich aus Germanien kam!?" * "Ja das ist mein ganzer Stolz. Ich denk mir immer, warum ein Six-Pack haben, wenn man auch ein ganzes Faß haben kann." (während er über seine Wampe streicht) * "Weil ich geil bin und weil ihr neidisch drauf seid!" * "Ich hab seit gestern in der Disco ne Blase an der Lippe, weiß gar nicht wo die her kommt..." * "3 Tage komplett flach gelegen, obwohl das mit meiner Wampe unmöglich ist." * "Ich hab mich nie irgendwie in den Vordergrund gedrängt." * "Ich weiß net welches gesetztbuch das is, ich weiß net welches grundgesetzt das ist, aber ich kann mal jemand fragen der Jura Studiert...!" * "Wir haben eine neue Tasche, nennt sich Karton" * "Ich bin ned der Drache" * "Ich fahr nicht gern Motorrad, weils cool ist, sondern weil ich gern Motorrad fahr. Abgesehen davon fahr ich gar kein Motorrad, also nein." * "Ja wie ihr hier sehd habsch mein saubers geschirr aufn disch stehn, weil isch hab zwar in schrang für aber der waggelt" * "Um den genauen Wortlaut zu wissen müsste ich Nachschauen aber ich kenne es auswendig" Hier zu sehen * "Ich bin ne Meddwursd. Abär du bis ne Wursd in der Pällä. Eine Mettwurst ist Streichbar!" * "Ahua - mir had grad eine ihrn Schlübber als Bild geschickt" - (lachflach antwortet: "Zeig mal") "Ne, hab ich schon gelöscht" * "Jetzt sinds nicht mehr die Juden, jetzt bin ichs." Häidda sind Kaggnazis * "Ich habe das Problem die Zeit manchmal einfach stehen bleibt." * "Dass man ungerade Zahlen....äähhm....teilen kann wusste ich net, aber so ein dummes Arschloch wie du weiß es ja natürlich besser...ganz klar." Mathelord Stream * "Und warum hängt mein rechtes Ei aus der Hose?" Hosenlord hier zu sehen * "Der fetteste Hahn im Stall bin immer noch ich." Hier zu sehen * "Ich bin das höchste Wesenä, was es gibt." Hier zu sehen * "Ich bin Pazifist." später "Mit Gewalt gegen das System!" * "Umzug wird beschleunigt, denn Käufer ist abgesprungen." Umzugslord hier zu sehen Meddl/Musik * "Mein Wort als Metaller ist mehr wert, als alle Diamanten der Weld" * "Dadurch das ich ja tief in der Metal Szene bin bekomme ich so etwas oft Lange vor anderen Menschen mit" * "Ein Meddla ist ein Meddla, weil er Meddl höart." * "Nein das stimmt auch nicht die bands bei denen man die texte nicht versteht sind entweder Black oder Deaht oder auch Brütal Metal" * "...zumindest wenn man deutschsprachigen heavy mäddl hört fallen einen immer so sachen ein wie Scorpions...odär...wobei das is ja eher rock...oder halt so sachen wie AC/DC" * "Nun jungs da könnt ihr noch Lange übern ich bin ein zimlich extremer hetbanger und auch wen ich jetzt seit fast 4 monerten nur ein oder zwei mal gebangt habe habe ich doch vor einem Jahr fast jeden Freitag und Samstag geheadbangt aber habe trozdem genik schmerzen gehabt" * "das leicht zu bantworten ein Metaler hat die macht der des Metals auf seiner seite" * "Jedem das Seine. Ich bin Meddler, ich bin tolerant." * "We have lost the Krig but the metal is strong with us" * "Speedmetal wird in Deutschland offiziell nicht anerkannt" * "Ich schreibe ja unter anderem auch Songtexte und ich habe vor einiger zeit mit einem freund eine kleine Säschen gemacht in der er Guitar gespielt und ich gesungen habe." * "Und wer noch nicht mal weis Das Varg eine Band und Bluttar das alub von Varg ist und meind mich veraschen zu müssen das Varg ein album sei oder Bluttar von Burzum das komplet unterschide sidn." * "Du hörst selber Meddl, schreist rum wie Hitler, da würd ich mal sagen: Wenn du Meddl hörst, hörst du NSBM-Meddl und das is kein Meddl, das is einfach nur Geficke!" * "Höt auv mich zu närvna mid Freiwild sind Narzis. Wen ihr kaine Anung fon der Maderie habt, dan seid etzala laise!" Job * "Ich bin der Youtuber, ich mach die Videos, wem das nicht passt da drüben ist die Tür. Schnauze halten, und abhauen." * "Ich seh YouTube wie ein ganz normales Gewerbe bei dem ich grad angfangen hab" * "Ich hab mir alles in meinem Leben hart erarbeitet" * "Ich habe Monate nach Plugins gesucht um überhaupt etwas gutes zu bekommen. soll heißen es gibt kein anderes ich wollte das Mengele aber das gibt es nicht mehr." * "Video Dreh mal anders :) Heute Arbeite dran Morgen kommen es wird. Yoda mein meister sei die macht Stark in Seele von mir sein." * "Bei mir kommen die Roten augen von zu wenig Schlaf. Da ich selbstständig bin und Viel Arbeite" Wissen * "Hallo, lieber Drache, schöne Grüße aus Helan (...kurze Pause...) Halien, genauer gesagt aus Genau" (Ursprung: Der Drachenlord liest einen Fanbrief vor, der aus Genua, Italien verschickt wurde) * "Es gibt nicht zu jung, es gibt nur zu eng" * "ich wieg zirka 140kg zu viel" * "Seid ich mich erinnern kann stehe ich auf Kinder" * "Ja Holocaust, wär ma natürlich 'ne richtig nice Sache"9 * "ich schmeiß prügl naus!" * "getrollt wird net, wer trollt flieggt!" * "Das ist A richtig und B falsch!" * "Arrogand nennt ihr des !?" * "Niemand kanns mir reichne, das Wasser!" * "Nehmt das ganze Geld des reichsten Menschen der Welt und packt es in den Strassenbau" * "Bill Gates is ja mittlerweile schon ein Trillionär...Zillionär...keine Ahnung wasda etzala die höchste Stufe is" * "In Russland wollen se etzala was gegen Häider beziehungsweise Schwule machen" * "Zorn, Wut und Aggression gehört zum Zorn und zum Hass, aber es ist nicht Hass." * "Hass kann aber durch etwas geheilt werden: Liebe, Zuneigung, Freundschaft." * "Hätten mehr Menschen diese Einstellung... hätten wir vielleicht keine Kriege!" * "Schimmel ist nicht schwarz." * "Loki zeichnet sich durch seine Hinddalist und seine zwieschpäldiges Wesen aus. Er zeugt Feinde der Asen: Den Fennriswolf, die Midgardschlange und die Todesgöttin Häll. Loki sorgt durch eine Indrige des Tod den Tod Waldders...Baldiers...weiss ned wie der ausgsprochen wird" * "Ich kenn mich gut mit Käse aus un Harzer Käse gibts net!" * "Wir haben hier eine Demokratie. Korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege. Ich verwechsle das nämlich immer mit Anarchie." * "Die meisten haben ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht" * "Ich bezweifle das man Kondome Normen kann. Kondome bestehen aus Latex einem Big samen und elastischen Material. Genormte Sachen bestehen dagegen aus Festen und nicht so leicht zu verformenden Material wie Eisen. Also ich weiß nicht wo du deine Kondome kaufst, aber ich würde mir kein Metal Kondom überziehen, das Ding ist scheiß kalt.﻿" * "Da gibts ja ganz bestimmte Gruppen, im Prinzip wird die Welt ja nur von 4 bis 5 Familien regiert, ja." * "Wen das Leben nichts mehr Wert ist, ist es dann der Tod?" * "Ich kenne mich ja recht gut mit Käse aus, aber von einem Harzer Käse habe ich noch nie was gehört." * "Ich weiß nichma woas des Bärnstoinssimma übahaubt is..." * "Allda du färstehst es ned, lies dir doch ma die Definition von Orgahn durch!!!" * "Die Katze is ja jetztala eine sehr reinliches Tier, also das heisst sie säubert sich selbst. Daher vergräbt sie ihre eigenen Exkä... ähh... Eckskräämänte, daher muss man ein Katzenklo auch nicht sauber machen. So." * "Was ist schwerer ein gramm federn oder ein gramm eisen? Federn sind schwerer, wobei es auf den grundgedanken ankommt." * "Holzkohle ist ein fossiler Brennstoff" * "Beweise mir, dass Bäume keine Emotionen haben!" * "Steine sind unzerbrechlich..." Steinlord hier zu sehen Beweisführung * "Hädde Columbus Amerika nie entdeckt, wären Indianer heute sowas wie Elfen"10 * "Die Musik existiert schon länger als es die Menschen gibt." Musiklord hier zu sehen * "Durchschnitt ist immer sone Durchschnittszahl." * "Den Durchschnitt kann man nicht berechnen." * "Und der Planet dreht sich am Nordpol langsamer." * "2011 war ich wurde ich 12...2015 26. Des ist eine sehr einfache Rechnung, die für mich logisch ist..." Dimensionslord hier zu sehen * "Ich habe im Englisch lernen genau das gleiche Problem wie ich im Deutschen hab: Schreiben! Das Sprechen an sich, also das das das Lernen und so weiter ist kein Thema." * "10 minütige Videos hochzuladen ist extrem anstrengend und schwierig." Selbständiger Schichtarbeidda hier zu sehen * "Aus mir spricht die Logik, wie immer." * "Die Erde hat zwei Standorte: Näher und weiter weg von der Erde."11 * "3 mal 5... also 350." Mathelord hier zu sehen * "Und mit kaltem Wasser duschen ist etzala nittamal gesund für die Gesundheit." Gesundheitsexpertenlord hier zu sehen * "Das ist Mexikanisch. Italienisch, Spanisch und Mexikanisch verwechselt man immer ganz gerne." Sprachenlord in Aktion * ,,Ich bin dumm, ich bin fett, ich bin hässlich.´´ * Seggschreibne?? Haida * "Ich habe das mit dem "Heil" mir jetzt ein Par mal angeschaut wer das in zukunft nicht unterläst hat mit straffen zu rechnen." * "Da manche die ich hoffentlich alle Hater im Forum ausmerzen konnte mich verarschen wollten ich euch kurz sagen das ich Sachen wie 88 HH oder solche Sachen alles kenne und weiß was sie bedeuten habe das alles auch mal gesehen oder sogar teilweise selbst gemacht ist aber Vergangenheit." * "falls noch hater hier sind und das sehen wen jemand lusst hat mich zu treffen soll er sich melden mus irgen jemanden die fresse puliren um mich abzureagieren" * "Paint was ist das? ach richtig das Amateur Programm was die Witzfiguren von dieser lach sowieso Seite verwenden. Ich benutze Gimp und kein Paint." →(für die, die keine Pc-Nerds sind -> Wiki sagt:"GIMP ist ein kostenloses und freies pixelbasiertes Bildbearbeitungsprogramm...)") * "Immer weiter und wen ich in der Hölle lande dann spiel ich eben mit dem Teufel und Juck Noris jeden zweiten Mittwoch im Monat Pocker" * "Als erstes mal wer sich über Nietzsche Lustig macht kann nicht erwarten von mir ernst genommen zu werden" * "Es gibt nicht genug Trolle auf der Welt um den Metal oder jene die zu ihm stehen zu besiegen" * "Die #MetalDrachenArmee ist unschlagbar und das ist mehr als ihr Trolle seid." * "Ok, neue Regelung, jeder der mich auf Ariella anspricht, wird gebannt!" * "Liebe'n' Häider, jetzt habter richtig Scheiße am Arsch!" * "Und ned die Eier haben, sei Gsicht in die Fresse zu halten..." * "VERDAMMTEN ARSCHLÖCHER!" * "Die ham a riesiga Bombe da nagschmeißt die Arschlöcher!" * "Selbstmord mach ich, wenn deine Mutter tot vor mir liegt und sagt "Ficken?" * "VAPISST OICH!!!" * "Ich zeig dich an wegen Häidding.." * "Ich hör dich nicht, weil du hatest." Pilgerfahrt zum Drachenlord - Teil 2 * "VERPISS DICH ETZEDLA AUS MEINEM LAND ALDER." Pilgerfahrt zum Drachenlord - Teil 2 * "Ich hasse nicht. Ich kann nicht hassen. Hass ist eine Illusion. Hass ist was für Vollidioten wie dich, die den ganzen Dagg nur neiden und abschäumen finden." * "Eine Sache sollte dir klar sein. Egal wieviele das sind, eine Sache sollte dir klar sein: Ich gehe gerade weg, wenn du mir nachläufst, provozierst du mich brutal. UND WENN ICH DIR EINEN ARM BRECHE, SAGT KEIN RICHTER DER WELT WAS. UND JETZT VERPISS DICH. ICH HÖR DICH NICHT DU SPACKEN, ICH HAB MUSIK AN" Roundhousekicklord hier zu sehen Auf Twitter Anderes * "Mudda, gibst mir mol die Nummer vom Alfred" * "Ja genau, mit Blaulicht." * "You big fat asshole!" ~Drache Offiziell zu Boneclinks * "Guy, I can hear you not." * "Wai yu mai proutschäkts on yutjub stealing?"12 * " *schnauf* Also, meine Liebe. Wie’s aussieht werde ich wohl das Wochenende im Knast verbringen. Geklapper Ja, ich bin ein böser Junge. Was soll’s? Wegen drei Tage oder was buchten sie mich jetzt ein. Echt ‘n Witz, oder? Samstag, Sonntag, Montag geht’s los. Um Zehne holen’s mia. Jaa guut, das wird lustig." Twitter Post hier zu sehen Hier die Sprachnachricht * "Meddl Loide, Servus und herzlich Wilkommen bei dieser riesen Scheiße!" Drache nun Mobil Ein Product Placement So und nicht anders beginnt man ein PP-Video. * "Weißt du was, leck mich am Arsch. .. Ich bin mit der anderen überhaupt nicht zusammen, noch hatten wir irgendwie Intentionen in die Richtung - zumindest noch nicht." Drachenlord zu Babe aka. Tamara via. Twitter Heribert Breidsamer * "Roller, Roller, ratatat, wenn Robert einen Roller hat, dann rollt er durch die ganze Stadt, Roller, Roller, ratatat." - "Hat ich in der 1 Klasse gelernt, habe 3 Stunden gebraucht dafür." → Jedes normale Kind lernt das in 1 Minute. Drachenlord TS Leak 13.07.2016 * Rainer sagt altes Passwort: "QV7892375..äh....Moment...das habe ich schon fast wieder gelöscht...ähh...LKV...9238 irgendwie sowas." - "Okay und jetzt nochmal zur Wiederholung zum Test." - "pfm...Junge, wenn du mich testen willst, dann bist du im falschen Programm alder." Drachenlord TS Leak 13.07.2016 (Verschwörungs-)Theorien Seit dem ersten Auftreten des Dr. Winkler wurde gemutmaßt, dass er gar nicht echt sei. Hierzu wurden einige Fake-Theorien entwickelt: * Dr. Winkler ist in Wahrheit Hape Kerkeling mit Maske.13 Da Horst Schlemmer nicht mehr geht, hat Kerkeling nun Dr. Winkler als neue Figur erschaffen. Da Kerkeling etwas zugelegt hat, würde er in einem Dr. Winkler-Kostüm bequem platz finden. * Dr. Winkler ist eine groß angelegtes psychologisches Experiment14 eines verrücken Wissenschaftlers, der die Weltherrschaft will. * Dr. Winkler ist ein Projekt von Medienwissenschaftlern, die mit ihm das perfekte Beispiel für "So sollte man es nicht machen" erschaffen wollen. Bisher hat keine reale Person so viel in Beziehung zu Medien falsch gemacht, weswegen in Lehrbüchern immer auf fiktive Personen und Szenerien zurückgegriffen werden musste. Seitdem es Dr. Winkler gibt, kann jeder Student sich jede Art des "Medien-Fails" in mehrfacher Ausführung auf Jutup ansehen. * Dr. Winkler ist ein Außerirdischer15, dessen Raumschiff auf der Erde abgestürzt ist. Seine einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung ist, dass seine Heimatwelt auf die Erde aufmerksam wird. Da in seiner Heimatwelt nur Interesse an Youtube-Channel der Erde mit mehr als 99999999 Abonnenten angesehen werden, muss er diese Abonnentenanzahl erreichen. Die Schwierigkeit besteht nun darin, in seinen Videos geheime Botschaften in seiner Heimatsprache unterzubringen. Hierzu verwendet er einen geheimen Code. Leider ist es deswegen nicht möglich neben dem Code noch echten Content unterzubringen. Deswegen enthalten alle Videos des Dr. Winkler keinen Content. Ferner ist jede irdische Sprache für ihn eine Fremdsprache, was man bei seinen Versuchen zu sprechen immer wieder merkt. * Dr. Winkler ist ein Schauspieler, der von Jan Böhmermann eingeschleust wurde. Damit wäre alles nur ein Prank bzw. ein soziales Experiment. * Dr. Winkler ist eine Kunstfigur erschaffen von Matthias Zwingel, um mehr Leute nach Emskirchen zu bringen, damit diese Monster Energy und Breitsamer erstehen. Hilf uns! Dieses Wiki soll auf dem nicht mehr aktiven (aber noch archivierten Dr. Rainer Winkler Wiki auf miraheze.org) aufbauen. Das wurde vor einiger Zeit anscheinend entfernt- leider. Bitte fügt neue Inhalte zu diesem Wiki hinzu ;) Kategorie:Wiki